bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother's Bit On The Side
Big Brother's Bit on the Side is the daily news/magazine based show about Big Brother which was presented by Emma Willis until 2015 and formerly by Jamie East & Alice Levine on the weekend shows until 2013. The show is filmed in Stage 1 at Elstree Studios, which is only a short walk from the main House itself. From June 2013, Rylan Clark and AJ Odudu began hosting alternate days during the week. Odudu was later replaced in 2014 by Rylan Clark full time who, from August 2015 onwards, presents the sister-show every day after the main show airs. The show's first episode aired on Channel 5 at the time of 10:30pm on 18 August, straight after the launch of the 2011 celebrity series with Alex Reid as the first panelist on the show. The show airs nightly straight after or an hour later the main show, airing on either 5* or Channel 5 depending on the day. Format On Monday's show the results of the weeks nominations are announced live from the House and discussed with the panel and audience. Saturday's edition of the show takes the form of a chat show with celebrity guests. Whilst Sunday's edition of the show was a 'Sunday game show', based on the weeks action from the House, with Josie Gibson and Jamie East as the regular team captains. Each daily edition ends with a news feature covering the day's action in the Big Brother House, followed by a round-up of online activity hosted by members of the Big Brother Digital team. From Celebrity Big Brother 9, Saturday's show became the Big Brothers Bit On The Side: The Saturday Chat Show and for Big Brother 13 the 'Sunday game show' was replaced with a Psychology show (similar to Big Brother: On The Couch shown during Big Brother 8). The Chawner family have also briefly appeared on the show as "TV critics". Summer 2013 changes On 17 April 2013, it was announced that Alice Levine and Jamie East would be departing the show. On 14 May, Channel 5 confirmed that Rylan Clark and AJ Odudu will present the show, alongside Willis from Tuesdays to Thursdays and post eviction each week. Clark will also present a Sunday lunchtime edition of the show. It will be sub-titled Rylan’s Supersized Celebrity Sunday. Also a spin-off show, Big Brother's Bit on the Psych airs on Saturday nights (instead of BBOTS), with guests and psychologists examining housemates' behavior during the week and is hosted by AJ and Iain Lee (formally a regular show panalist and is not credited as a perminate host). This show is similar to other psychology-based shows that have previously aired, most notably Big Brother: On the Couch shown during Big Brother 8 and was hosted by Davina McCall. Panelists The weekday shows feature a panel of guests. Panellists that have appeared on the show, so far, have included many ex Big Brother and Celebrity Big Brother contestants, amongst other celebrities not directly linked to Big Brother such as Kate Walsh and Jay Camilleri from E4's Dirty Sexy Things. New Bit on the Side co-host, AJ Odudu, has also appeared on occasions, as well as former hosts Jamie and Alice (on weekday shows). Brian Dowling, the host of the main show until 2013, also made regular appearances on launch shows and on eviction days during each series. His replacement, Emma Willis, has also done so since June 2013. Other guests have appeared on the Sunday game show edition in special roles such as scorekeeper, including former Big Brother contestants Angel McKenzie, Carole Vincent (each week), Charlie Drummond, David Ramsden, Freddie Fisher, Gerry Stergiopoulos, Jon Tickle and Kemal Shahin. Broadcast Presenters A For Big Brother 14, Saturday's edition of Big Brother's Bit on the Side was renamed Big Brother's Bit on the Psych with AJ Odudu and Iain Lee as hosts who were joined by psychologists who would examine the housemates' behaviour. Saturday show are pre-recorded in the afternoon and our now live for this edition each week. Also for this series, Sunday's edition of the spin-off show was sub-titled Rylan's Supersized Celebrity Sunday. It aired during the lunchtime with Rylan Clark as the show's solo host. Notes * Willis hosted the 27 August 2011 Saturday show of the eighth celebrity series, due to Levine attending a wedding. * East and Levine hosted the 14 October 2011 show, due to Willis taking an extended weekend break. * Dowling guest hosted the show for the week commencing 31 October 2011. * Levine hosted the 12 July 2012 show due to Willis taking a break. * Willis was absent on 25–26 July and 30 August 2012 due to illness, so was replaced by East and Levine. * Levine hosted the 27 July 2012 eviction show, due to Willis' continuing absence because of illness. * Clark and Odudu hosted the 13 June 2013 launch show, due to Willis hosting the main show. Experts and correspondents ;Current ;Former Category:Sister Shows